Astrid's Fear
by the.nightfury.girl
Summary: Astrid has a terrible Dragon racing accident when she re covers she's afraid to ride a Dragon can Hiccup help through he only fear? (Short chapter beware please don't leave hate it my first story,so if you don't like it don't read it!)
1. Chapter 1

This Story takes place 1 year after How to Train Your Dragon 2 Heather comes to visit everyone at Berk and something horrible happens leaving Astrid scarred.

It was a bright summer morning on Berk. Astrid was awake and out on Stromfly. "I can't any longer Stormfly where is Heather!" Heather was on her way to Berk to pay and visit and Astrid was over the moon. Suddenly a small figure appears in the distance. It was Heather! A few minutes later Heather reached Astrid. "Astrid! I have missed you so much"

"me to Heather we have so much to talk about"

"how about we start with a tour this place looks so different"

"yeah it has changed alot" The two girls set off to begin their tour round Berk. Meanwhile Hiccup was with Gobber building saddles. "so I hear Heather is in town?",Gobber said to Hiccup. "Yeah she is that's the reason Astrid isn't here",Hiccup answered back. "i see they probably want to catch up" Hiccup stayed silent and continued on with a saddle he was making. "Chief why are so quite?"

"Just thinking Gobber"

"your worried about Heather's reaction to your father aren't you?" Hiccup just sighed. "Chief"

"Gobber lets just get back to the saddles" Toothless came over and looked and Hiccup. "wrooo?"

"Hiccup go take a break come back in bit"

"thanks Gobber",Hiccup mounted Toothless and they flew off.

"wow Astrid Berk is so different, I love the new sport Dragon racing it sounds so fun"

"it is"

"what's the big chair for?",Heather asked Astrid

"The Chief."

"ohh is Stoick still chief?. Astrid sighed.

"no I don't think it my place to tell you why though you should ask Hiccup"

"Astrid..."

"lets just forget about that shall we why don't we go down to the saddle shop to see Gobber and Hiccup"

"okay"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two girls flew over to the saddle shop to see Hiccup. Astrid worried about what Heather was going to Hiccup about Stoick and where he was.

"So Hiccup's Chief now",asked Heather.

"Yeah he is",Astrid replied

"thats awsome!"

The two girls landed then dismounted their dragons. "Hey Gobber where's Hiccup",Astrid asked Gobber.

"He's away with Toothless to clear his mind lass"

"Again wich direction did he go in?"

"West Lass he just left if you leave now you might find him"

"thanks Gobber Heather you should stay here"

"Astrid….",Heather was confused as to why she was to stay.

Astrid and Stormfly were attempting to find Hiccup but it wasn't going so well. Later on in the day Astrid ended up at Valka's dragon nest or what was left of it…. She spotted Hiccup sitting with Toothless in the very spot where Toothless shot his father. "Hiccup?" Hiccup wiped his eyes, h-hey Astrid." Astrid sat next to Hiccup and hugged him," I know it's hard Hiccup but you need to remember him in a happy way and move on with your life. Hiccup just looked at Astrid. "your right lets go home." Both Vikings mounted their Dragons and began to fly home.

"Astrid Hiccup you back",yelled Heather.

"Hey Heather",said Hiccup. Heather hugged Hiccup "so I hear your chief now?"

"y-yeah and Heather….",Hiccup was frightened to tell Heather what happened but he new he couldn't hide it. "alot happened in the last few months and it involved To-Toothless being controlled by the Alpha and trying to blast me and just as he was about to my my dad pushed me out the way and Toothless' blast killed him."

"Hiccup I'm so sorry." There was silence all around for a long length of time until Gobber said, "Why don't you to show Heather the race track"

"yeah I would love to see this dragon racing track eveyone seems to love!"

"Come on then race you over there!",Hiccup shouted.

"I'm so wining",Astrid shouted to Hiccup"

"Not if I have anything to say about it" The three Vikings raced like little kids round and around the track a few times. "THAT WAS AMAZING",yelled Heather.

"It's a fun sport so I'm not surprised",Laughed Hiccup.

"Lets get the dragons water then go round again. The Vikings took a break for around an hour or so until they were ready to race again. The three Vikings raced around the track until…. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup and Heather immediately turned round to see Astrid falling as Stromfly flew off. **'ASTRID!"** ,yelled Hiccup in fear as Toothless race down so Hiccup to catch Astrid. Astrid reached out to try and grab Hiccup, she got a hold of him but just as Toothless began to slow down her hand slipped and she hit the ground. "NO!",yelled Heather. Hiccup lept off Toothless and ran over to Astrid.

"No Astrid I can't loose you to". "Hiccup she's breathing she is alive!". "We need to get her home." Hiccup picked up Astrid and mounted Toothless. "Cmon bud".

They reached Hiccup and Astrid's hut. Hiccup lay her down on her bed. "Hiccup I'll stay here while you go get Gothi",Heather told Hiccup. "Okay I will be back as soon as I can",Hiccup said before kissing Astrid on the fore head. Hiccup soon reached Gothi's hut. "GOTHI!" Gothi drew in the dirt _"what can I do for you chief"_ Hiccup read Gothi scribble,"it's Astrid we need to go now!" _"Ok then take me to her"_ Hiccup helps Gothimount Toothless. "Hold on",Hiccup suggested to Gothi. Within 1 minute they were at The chief's hut. As Hiccup helped Gothi off Toothless he kept glancing over at the front door. Hiccup bursts in with Gothi "she's over there",Hiccup points over to where Heather is "Hiccup will you stop pacing?",Heather said. "Sorry", he sits down on a chair I'm just worried. "I know you are but it's all gonna be okay eventually". Gothi signals she's finished examining Astrid. " _It's much worse than I thought but with rest she should be okay" ,_ Gothi scribbled. "Gothi what's wrong with her"

 _"Many broken bones and her vision…. She hit the back of her head which is the part our vision is controlled it could make her blind or her vision could be very blurry for a long time."_

 _- **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

I am aware that me chapters are very small but I like it that way I hope you do to.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter it finally going somewhere.

if anyone has watched heartland I am aware it is very alike to one of the episodes but I will change about I can promise you that.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup asked Fishlegs and Gober to handle his chief duties while he was staying with Astrid. He had sat at his desk with Astrid behind him, he was tinkering with some new invention he was making. After about 3 hours Astrid finally woke up "Hi-Hi-Hiccup?", Astrid whimpered. She began to sit up "Hiccup?'

Astrid looked over to what Hiccup was working. "What's that?",she asked. Hiccup just replied with, "something". He tidied away his things and sat on the end of Astrid's bed, "you okay?". Astrid rubbed her eyes "yeah but everything within 5 metres away is kinda fuzzy". Hiccup tried to remember what Gothi said about her vision. "Gothi did say your vision could be a little messed up but it should go back to normal",Hiccup said. "shouldn't you be out?",Astrid asked "Gobber and Fishlegs are taking over so I could stay here with you", he replied. As Hiccup walked over to his desk Astrid began to attempt to get up but as her leg was damaged she almost collapsed but Hiccup just caught her. "You need to rest your leg Astrid and I know you know that so I'm going to down to the forge to see how things are going don't move", Hiccup said as he was walking out with Toothless. "Rest ugh I hate sitting around day I'm sure there will be something in this hut I can use", Astrid scans the room until she she's her axe. She limps over to it and grabs it and another axe that belongs to her. She begins to take the blade off her second axe and joins the handles together. "There".

Hiccup approaches the forge he notices it's a bit crazy, he runs in "what on Thor's name is going on in here!"'Hiccup yelled. "Just a little mid day rush",Gobber replied. Hiccup walks over to the big crowd and shouts out "we need to close up now as it seems Gobber and Fishlegs are a little….. stressed out". groans come from the very unhappy crowd as they walked away.

Astrid opened the front door and began to walk down to the Forge using her double handled axe. She notices the forge and notices there are no costumers. She walks in and asks Gobber where everyone was but Gobber didn't have time to answer as Hiccup immediately asked her "why are you here and not resting?". And she relied with, "I came to see where Stormfly was". Hiccup paused for a second "Astrid Stromfly…..".

 **Author's Note**

 **as I was about to upload this I checked the views for each chapter and wow! thank you so much for reading this and please leave a review and tell me if there is anything I can add or anything to make it better - The Nightfury Girl xx**


End file.
